Simply Ghostly
by jesskat1228
Summary: A girl named Liz (Elizabeth) Carrolton moves to a new town... Strange is the best way to call it. She moves in with her father, and he lives in a spooky mansion. A bit freaked out and afraid she meets the handsome Brian...


**SIMPLY GHOSTLY **

By: JM Clifton

Prolog: Nov, 1, 1836

I was sitting on my bed looking at the dagger and thinking about doing it. I got up and paced the room. I had no life now. I was a low down for thinking she loved me. I always was. I heard a knock and Marylyn; my brother's real betroth, ambled in. I let out a breath, she would understand.

"Brian what's wrong?" She asked.

"Lilly is getting married to my brother, now I have no chance. I might as well die."

"Now, now, don't be rash." She chided.

"Oh, what am I to do? I thought she loved me."

"I thought so too, I thought your brother loved me."

"Really, I think she still loves me. But I think family pride keeps her from doing so." She looked down and gasped.

"Brian have you been eating?" I felt weak from not doing so.

"Not for a couple of days." She smiled, and pulled out a bag. Putting her hand inside, she grabbed something.

"Then it will be easier for me to do this." She said throwing some powder at me.

"You bitch!" I yelled, and she cackled.

"Me Witch Marylyn will get this manor and run your money dry!" I tried to fight but I crumpled to the ground instead. She walked over to the knife and picked it up, running her finger over the blade. Prancing back over, she crouched down. She slowly dragged me to the bathroom. I was sort of in a daze.

She hummed a tune, and slowly cut my wrists. Pain lanced though me as she cut my veins open. I tried to fight but failed. My heart sped up trying to keep up with the heavy blood loss. My arm ached and a lot of blood was coming out.

"Damn witch, if I die I will haunt you forever!"

"Bale de sup tome vexes leman." She yelled. "You shall forget this ever happened and blame your family for everything; you shall even think you slit your own wrists!" She put the blade into my hand and closed my hand around it then yelled, "HELP, HELP! Lord Brian has slit his own wrists!"

I heard some heavy footfalls, I had to tell them of her plans, and I fought to stay awake. Lilly ran in and put my head in her lap.

"Brian, oh god forbid! Why would you try to kill yourself? I was going to call off the wedding" she wailed. "I love you not your brother! I was going to ask you to run off to Paris with me!"

"L-Lilly."

"Yes Brian?" I was starting to feel cold.

"D-don't let-"

"Don't speak save your breath!"

"M-Marylyn is g-going t-to steal a-all the-. I coughed as somehow blood got into my lungs, must have been that dust.

"Oh, Brian you're dying, I shall die with you!" She said grabbing the knife.

"Lilly! S-stop, don't do it!"

"Oh, Bryan I shall see you in the afterlife when seeing your face shall be heaven to me!" she yelled impaling herself in the chest. Her blood leaked onto me.

"Lilly! Why I couldn't stop you!" My brother then ran in busting open the door.

"Lilly! Brian! WHY?" he yelled.

"S-Sam, please c-come h-here." He ran over. "M-Marylyn…" My vision darkened, "S-she, k-Ki- I couldn't speak now, blood was leaking into my mouth and the copper taste was promising me death. I was bleeding from the inside out.

"Brother what are your last words!?"

"S-stay a-away… I-I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"I-I d-didn't." Then everything went black.

Chapter One:

Liz: Present day,

My name, Elizabeth Carrolton, my status, lower than dirt. My life was I living hellhole, everyone just seethed with anger when they passed me. My BFF, Hannah, leered at the sight of me. I wanted to die, or kill them all. Just because I may have ran out on invite to a senior party and stood up Benny, the high school football star, doesn't make me the enemy right? And my boyfriend John was avoiding me too. I had to get away someway somehow.

"LIZ'S IS A WHORE!" Someone in the vast crowd yelled, and then everyone started to laugh. I walked faster wiping away the tears burning my eyes. Propelling my way to the Girl's Bathroom, I was stopped by Benny.

"Hey Loser, how's life?" He said grinning. Walking around him, I went into the restroom, where he couldn't follow. I sat in that stall, in the bath room, in Renville high, home of the Rams, on stupid earth. Sat there crying, for I had no choice to go or not. If I went, I would have been shamed even worse. It was all Crystal's fault. She told she would get revenge, and she would never let me live a regular life again. ALL this happened because I accidently spilled some juice. BUT she walked into me on the first place. I spilled some apple juice on her neon pink shirt and short shorts. Then her blue eyes narrowed and her blonde hair turned almost into snakes about to bite and poison me. I kind of wanted them to.

"YOUR SO DEAD GIRL, NOBODY RUINS MY NAMEBRAND CLOTHES, YOURE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS LIZ!" She shrieked.

The end of the day bell rang, and I waited in the bathroom for all the halls to clear. Slowly I stepped out, not a soul in sight. I walked out the building and to my house four miles away.

"Mom, I don't want to live here anymore." I cried out.

"What? Why would you want you leave? I mean you lived here all your life, why leave now?"

"You know that party I didn't go to?" My mom hummed a yes. "Well now everyone shuns me."

"Can't we talk this over with your principal?"

"That would just make it worse!"

"No Hun, it would not."

"Know what! If you don't transfer me or move! I will leave to Father's house!"

My mother's face paled her red hair turning pink like and her blue eyes looking large, "Darling aren't you taking this to extremes?"

"No, because aren't you worried about my safety?"

"They won't kill you Liz."

"I will even change my name once I am there. Go back to everyone calling me Elizabeth!"

"But you hated that name…"

"I don't care. They can all die once I leave!"

"Liz- Elizabeth, I mean, you don't mean that." She begged

"Caroline left me. She sat there and gave me angry stares!"

"My, Caroline is your Best Friend Forever right?"

"Yes mom, now she hates my guts!"

"We can't just get up and leave."

"Then I am! I am leaving and never ever come back mom!"

"It is your choice darling." She sighed.

The next day I left for my dad house. After a cab trip and a plane trip, then a forever trip in a car. I was there in Getzville! My dad said he would even pay for homeschooling on the computer! I was so happy! No more mean kids, no more demanding teachers, and no more Benny! Then I saw the house. No wonder he didn't want me to go to school, and I knew now there was a catch. The house was a mansion, it was pure black. Gargoyles lined the rooftop and coated black lions at the jagged gates. The house looked like vampires lived there. The only non-gloomy thing was flowers and bushes.

I stepped out to find my father, and him always wearing a suit of black. Like his stupid house, and my stupid life. My father had brown hair and green eyes; he always looked strange with dark clothes on.

"Elizabeth, welcome home! How long will you be staying at my humble estate?"

"Forever..." I muttered.

"Good then, it is so lovely to have you back!" he smiled and turned to a small old man in a dark blue suit. "Gregg will you get the bags please?"

"Yes Sir." I walked pass him and into the house. Inside was a lot better, white wall, marble floors. This place had the works, gorgeous portraits, glamorous rugs, magnificent tables, and the largest chandeliers in the world. I was in astonishment. My dad led me upstairs and across spacious halls with Victorian style.

"This will be your room" he gestured to the door with my name already across it. I opened it slowly and peeked inside.

The walls were red, the floors white, the furniture was a profound mahogany. This room was neither male nor female in appeal. I was in love with this room! I ran over and flopped on the bed.

"I guess that means you like the room?"

"I love the room, Thank you dad!"

"You're welcome, Elizabeth." He then began to close the door.

"Wait!" He opened back up the door. "You can call me daughter if you like." He closed the door again, but he was smiling. After laying there for a few minutes, there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I shouted. The door creaked open and Gregg walked in.

"My lady your clothes, I shall leave them by the door." He then closed the door. What an unusual dude, I wonder what made him want to work here? Looking back up at the ceiling I noticed something. Getting up on my bed I got a closer look. On the ceiling it said:

**_Dear Mother and Father,_**

**_ I wished for this good bye note to be somewhere you would certainly not look, above my bed. Why I wish not to tell you person or you not to find this note at all? You would presumably not really care. You two are too busy with my older brother Samuel all his life. He has nine portraits done and I never even had one done. You gave him over thirty presents and I never even got one during Christmas. So I expect once I die you won't even look for me and poor Victor the butler would have to find me like this._**

**_So who so ever finds this I will lead them to my greatest treasure, but you will have to have the five traits of a real Lord or Lady. One you must be cunning, two you must be clever, three you must be just, four you must be noble, AND five you must never forget who your enemies are. I made that mistake. That's why I hid this treasure so well not even my wisest advisor knew where it was._**

**_Now your job is to find this, I will be your guide if I find you suited to do so. Go to the west side of the castle upstairs next to mothers and fathers room. Look for the mark, I will meet you there…_**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Lord Brian. _**

_What a weird letter wrote in the ceiling. I wondered if it was real though, and curiosity got the best of me….._

_I walked down the great halls of the mansion, walking towards a spot that was meant for someone else entirely. I have never believed in ghosts, but bad omens and demons, yes. Walking towards the last door down the hallway, I stopped, as a wave a terror hit me square in the stomach. Gulping down some of the fear, I remembered that you must have courage to succeed at anything. I walked forward, my stomach churning, threating to make me retch up today's breakfast. Closing my eyes, I walked slowly down the passage, and then I ran my legs itching and icing up in anxiety. Pass the malicious doorway the fears melted and were replaced with a fuzzy feeling. _

_Now all I saw was a wall, Fan-tas-ic! I looked around, for anything that would connect to the writing on the ceiling. Slowly all of a sudden the wall quaked and then silently opened inward. Walking forward I remembered this was a dark passage way, and I had no light to see inside with. Beginning to turn around, I saw the unlit torches leap to life with a blazing red color. Weird…. Walking forward and grabbing a torch as I walked by, I started down the long, dark, and damp passage way. Now all I had to find was a mark of some kind._

_I walked what seemed forever down that dark passageway, down staircases, dripping ceilings, and disturbing rats. Until I came to what I needed to find, a strange mark on the farthest wall, it was a mark of a blue eyed dragon draped in flames fighting a hippogriff spraying water from its mouth. It was an awesome painting. _

_"Welcome, to my humble household Ms. Carrolton, isn't it a wonderful painting?" I voice asked in the gloom, I spun around to find darkness._

_"Who's there?" I yelled._

_"My name is Lord Brian Varese."_

_"The guy from the letter on the ceiling, isn't he dead?"_

_"Yes and yes." My face paled and I felt my body grow cold with the newly returning fears._

_"Impossible, I don't believe in ghosts, only demons and bad omens!"_

_"How can I make you believe, I mean you are very smart not to though."_

_"You can't make me believe no matter what you do."_

_"How much can you bet on that my lady?" he said walking into the light of the torch. He had black hair, blue grey eyes; he wore an old fashioned black petticoat and breeches. He wasn't transparent, or white. He was a bit tan though. He didn't look like any ghost I heard about. Also, he was a bit cute too._

_"You have to be kidding me. You don't look nothing like a ghost dude."_

_"I guess women never change with time." He said sighing._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I will show you…" he said holding his hand out. I thought about it, some strange guy in a cellar, or that scary door. I grabbed his hand making up my mind. I mean I do know karate. He smiled, "I knew you couldn't resist." He grabbed my torch and put it out._

_"Hey! I can't see!" I yelled._

_"Trust me, you will see in a moment." He said dragging me forward. Soon torches leap to life in front of him. We were walking towards a wall._

_"Um, Brian, we are at a dead end…" soon he went through the wall, and I tried to pull away but I was dragged though too. We were in my room. "How the hell…"_

_"I told you I was a ghost, you didn't believe me though." He let go of my hand. _

_"But..." I said turning around and touching the wall._

_"You can't go though you're not dead." He said while I spun around. Then the world went black. _

_"Elizabeth, wake up…"_

_"Uhh, what happened?"_

_"You passed out." I opened my eyes to find Brian the ghost. My eyes widened and I backed up into the headboard of my bed. I blushed. "What's wrong?" _

_"I have never had a guy in my bed before." _

_"Oh, I'm very sorry." He said getting up._

_"So how is like being a ghost?" _

_"Not as fun as some people think, I mean you can't just go up to people now days wearing this.' He said indicating to his clothes, 'Also I don't have any money to go out and buy anything."_

_"I thought you were a lord though."_

_"My brother's wife Marylyn spent it all long ago."_

_"Oh, so you're in a bad boat, aren't you?"_

_"I don't know what you mean by a bad boat."_

_"Bad situation, like umm, me at my old school."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Oh I didn't go to some guy's party, and if you don't go you're seriously shunned."_

_"Well that doesn't sound like they liked you very much then."_

_"No, Chrystal is his GF and she said if I didn't go, she will tell everyone that I am a whore and I slept with her BF."_

_"What's a BF and GF exactly?"_

_"Boyfriend, Girlfriend, like courting."_

_"Oh okay, go on then."_

_"So that's why I am here with my father." I sighed, "So tell me more about you."_

_"You don't want to learn about my life."_

_"Why not, I am very interested."_

_"Fine then, I grew up in a house were my brother, who looked like father, with his blond hair and blue eyes got him all the attention. I looked like my uncle, black hair and such light blue eyes that they were greyish. Everyone ignored me because they thought I was a servant boy. My mom soon enough started dressing me like one too, with dark clothes to make me blend in. I didn't even walk with them. I grew up and my good friend, Lilly, was going to marry my brother, I thought she would marry me and my parents would then finally notice me as their son. After that I wrote a letter on the ceiling, and then killed myself. Right there in the bathroom. Wasn't quick, but how do I know I don't really remember.' He did a strange laugh, 'She found me dead; I think she was going to call off the wedding. When she saw me she started crying and then my brother walked in and had to pull her away."_

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"_

_"She decided to move to Paris, and my brother got married to Marylyn. I then made my mind. I was going to find a real lord and lady for the house. When they ran out of money they sold the house to your family line. And of course the estate has gone downhill ever since." He looked up at the ceiling. "But now I see where impetuous thinking gets you at." _

_"I think it was really your parent's faults. They never treated you as their son."_

_"I can't blame anyone for my death, I did it."_

_"But with the encouragement of many years of neglect." _

_"You are very wise for your age."_

_"Um, hilarious, I am not at all wise."_

_"You doubt yourself why?"_

_"Because I am a teenager, you think we are wise?"_

_"You can be."_

_"Whatever. Anyway why did you show yourself to me, you can't seriously think I am lady material?"_

_"But I do your gorgeous, caring, attractive, beautiful, etc."_

_"Are you flirting with me?" I asked_

_"Maybe I am." He sat back down on the bed._

_I blushed. "Well, maybe I don't like it."_

_"I think you do though, that is why you are flushed." He leaned over and touched my cheek, his hand was warm, and- "I can still kiss you even as a ghost." I jumped off the bed, and he laughed. "I went too fast didn't I?" My cheek buzzed warmly where he touched._

_"I don't really know you, and you're a ghost!" _

_"It doesn't matter to me."_

_ "Well…well."_

_"Cat got you tongue?"_

_"Shut up." I said, and he smiled. He was handsome, but he was also a ghost._

_"I give you flattery, yet you still act as if you don't like me even though your body shows it." _

_"My body doesn't show you anything!"_

_"You blush and run away."_

_"Because you're a ghost and I am human."_

_"Doesn't matter, I once was a human."_

_"In like the 1500's."_

_"1805, I am not that old." _

_"What are talking about? You're in 2013."_

_"Wow, it's been that long? Two hundred and eight years." I looked over at the alarm clock; it said 12:00 AM._

_"I need to get to bed Brian, which means you have to leave so I can get dressed."_

_"Really you want me to leave?" _

_"Yes I do, I don't want to get naked in front of you."_

_"I won't be far, if you need me shout my name."_

_Chapter Two: _

_Brian:_

_I walked out of the room and waited for her to get dressed, slip into bed and fall asleep. I then walked through the wall and lay in bed next to her. She was the most stunning girl I have ever seen. She had fire red hair and her marvelous emerald green eyes were softly closed. Her lips were a dusty pink, and her nose had a soft curve to it. Oh how I wish to kiss those lips and touch that soft cheek. But she will only give me rejection. She had put on a silk sleeping gown with lace trimmed sleeves and collar. The nightgown dipped low so her cleavage was visible. Reaching out I touched her arm with my knuckles. She sighed, and rolled over towards me. I wonder… I reached out and put my hand on her face softly._

_Her eyes slowly opened, then widened. "What are you doing in my bed?" She hissed._

_"I could not resist the invite." _

_"What invite?"_

_"You're slumbering eyes, your delicately ruffled hair." She blushed. "There you go with that wonderful blush you have, it means you're alive and well."_

_"Please, you're making me more nervous each time you do that."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Flirt with me."_

_"You know I would love to court you."_

_"What?"_

_"Will you court me please?" when I said that her blush deepened. "I like you, and it looks like you like me."_

_"I-I don't know…"_

_"It's either a yes or a no but, a no would break my heart."_

_"I guess."_

_"Then it is yes then? I thought you couldn't resist!"_

_"I didn't-_

_"I have to tell your father right away!"_

_"What? No!"_

_I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Want to keep me all to you huh?" _

_"I didn't mean that." She said red-faced. _

_"Then what do you mean?"_

_"I-I don't know…"_

_I leaned in closer my lips touching her ear. "I think it means you want me to be your little secrete." She slid across the bed a little bit. _

_"No, I mean you are a ghost and I don't know how my dad would react to that." _

_"I don't have to tell him."_

_"Then what will you tell him, that you live down the road?"_

_"That could work."_

_"You have to be kidding me."_

_"No, Elizabeth I am not."_

_"You really think that would work?"_

_"It may."_

_"My dad will never believe as soon as get here, that I already have a boyfriend. I mean, I just broke up with John." She said sadly._

_She had been courting a boy before me, and she is still sad about it. It made me think. "Did he hurt you?"_

_"He avoided me like the plague. When I did finally found him, he just called me a whore and said I cheated on him. I didn't know how I cheated and I asked him. He said 'You slept with Donnie, Benny and Victor and I don't find you attractive anymore, who would? You're a nasty whore, and you cheat on me every day'."_

_"He said that?"_ I said astounded,_ I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms and lap._

_"I never slept with anyone in my life." She started crying and I put her head to my chest. _

_"I would never hurt you like that." I whispered softly, stroking her hair. Slowly she stopped crying and soon fell asleep in my arms. "I promise." _

_Liz:_

_I awoke in the arms of Brian. We were lying down on the bed, His arms around me, my head on his chest, and my legs between his. I looked up to find him staring at me. I blushed and he smiled. _

_"You look sensual when you blush." _

_"What?"_

_"I want you to blush more often." I looked over at my clock. 7:00 am._

_"I need to go to breakfast."_

_"Go ahead and eat, I don't want you to starve. I will come down with you."_

_"My dad would see you! Wouldn't it be weird if a guy came downstairs with me?"_

_"He doesn't have to see me, remember I am a ghost." Ugh, why does he have to remind me! I got up and grabbed an outfit. I walked into the bathroom to get dressed. When I came out he was gone._

_"Brian? Where are you?"_

_"Right here Darling, I would not leave you behind." He said beside me. I looked over to see nothing. I felt his hand wind into mine though. We walked downstairs, to the dining room and I sat down. And I saw the chair next to mine slide out as well. I ate sausage and eggs. _

_Under my breath I asked, "Do you need to eat?"_

_Right next to my ear he said, "No I do not at all, another downside. I cannot enjoy a meal with my darling."_

_"Why do you call me darling?"_

_"Because you are beautiful enough for such a title, and are even lovelier than I can describe."_

_"It makes us sound married though."_

_"Then pick something I am worthy of calling you, gorgeous, love, dearest, honey, sugar, sweetie, honeybun, or darling. But yet none of those things still don't describe your amount of beauty that you have."_

_"They all sound like we are married."_

_"What am I to call you beautiful?" _

_"Um, maybe Elizabeth, that is my name."_

_"That is boring and so formal though. I will call you my love then?" I blushed enormously. "My love then it is" I had just made everything worse now. _

_"May I be excused please?"_

_My dad looked up from his morning paper, "Sure"_

_I walked out of the room as quick as I could and walked outside to get some air._

_"I'm sorry Elizabeth what did I do?" Brian asked._

_"I don't know you just make me feel odd. And I don't really care for odd feeling things."_

_"What does odd feel like?"_

_"You make me feel fuzzy, warm, butterflies in my stomach, and my chest contract." Like I felt right then, ugh it was strange._

_"That's a good thing my love, it means you feel the same way I do." He felt this way?_

_"Who old were you when you died?"_

_"I was twenty years of age. How old are you?"_

_"Seventeen years old." I looked over at his now visible body. I walked to the back patio and sat down in a lawn chair. _

_"What are we doing back here?"_

_"I want to enjoy the sun." _

_"If only I could feel its heat again…" He sounded quite sad about it then he saw my facial expression. "I mean I would like to share this moment with you with the warm spring sun and all." I stood up from the chair and walked over to him._

_"Do you miss being human?"_

_"Sometimes I did, but now I have met you. I don't think I would ever be able to wish that I hadn't died now." I looked at his softened face, and warm smile. I saw him look down at my lips and lean in. He was going to kiss me. His lips met mine and I kissed him back. He grabbed my waist and pushed me against him. Thank god we were about the same height. I put my hands though his hair and deepened the kiss. Soon we weren't kissing, we were practically making out. I broke the kiss, and was gasping for air. _

_"Wow, you're a great kisser." I said and he smiled._

_"Would you like me to show you again?" I blushed. "I guess that's a yes." He claimed my mouth again, and then I heard the door close. I pushed him and looked over. There was my dad looking surprised, he arched an eyebrow._

_"You might be?"_

_"My name is Brian sir." He held out his hand for a handshake. My dad stared at it. Slowly Brian moved his hand back to his side. _

_"Are you going to some kind of party?" My dad said gesturing to his outfit._

_"Um, yes sir."_

_"You better get going then." Brian shook his head yes and walked around the building. "Who was he?" my dad asked me._

_"My new boyfriend dad, you should get to know him."_

_"Didn't you just break up with John?"_

_"Yeah, but John was a real jerk. I really like Brian and he lives nearby."_

_"I hope you two don't get in too much trouble. I have my eyes on him" He turned around and went back inside. I walked down the pathway into the garden, and sat down on a bench. I wondered what my dad thought though._

_"What are you thinking about?" I jumped to find Brian sitting next to me._

_"Oh my god, don't do that!"_

_"Sorry, what were you thinking about?"_

_"Oh, I was just wondering what my dad thinks of you?"_

_"Not good things I bet you."_

_"I guess not." I wonder what he would do if I kissed him, might as well see. I leaned over and kissed the side of his mouth. He stilled and I kissed him on his lips. _

_"I will guess that you are though." He said grabbing the back of my head and kissing me hard. He laid me back against the bench and kept on kissing me, I weaved my hands down his soft shirt. Soon his tongue intruded my mouth and explored. And then we fell off the bench. I landed on him and my face ended up smashing into his chest. He started laughing, and so did I. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, just fine, you okay?"_

_"More than fine, I like this." He starts stroking my hair, softly. I leaned my face into his chest and fell asleep there._

_I awoke in my bed right against Brian. How the hell? Oh right, he is a ghost. He was staring at me again. _

_"Do you ever sleep?"_

_"No, my love, but if I did I am sure I would dream of you."_

_"You're so nice to me."_

_"Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"I don't know, some guys are not, some are I guess."_

_"I would never be mean to you, for you are too good for me."_

_"Stop, you are putting yourself down, I don't like it."_

_"As you wish my love." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes. He leaned over and kissed my nose. I kissed him back on his nose and then giggled. He kissed me on the mouth and dragged me closer to him, and I bit his lip. "Hey, why did you do that?" _

_"Did it hurt?"_

_"No."_

_"Then shut up." I said and undid one of his buttons on his shirt. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I want to see your chest."_

_"Do I get to see yours?"_

_"No."_

_"You tease." He said as I undid the last button on his shirt. He was ripped, at least a six pack. Man, he makes me feel so fat. "How did you get so ripped?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You freaking have a six pack!" _

_"You like it?" I laughed and put my hand on his chest._

_"You bet I do." I said rubbing my hand down his stomach. He grabbed my hand and put it to his lips and kissed it. Then he worked his way up to my mouth. This time I kissed him back and took off his shirt. _

_"You are beautiful." He said._

_"You're more." I said and he kissed me on top of my head, sighing, I felt calm and collected._

_"Daughter do you want to go to town?" I heard my father yell, and then I heard his footsteps._

_"See you later my love." He whispered and vanished._

_I heard a knock on my door and then it opened slightly. "Coming?"_

_"Sure why not I need to get out of the house anyway." I said smiling, I had a plan._

_Town:_

_The town here was beautiful. It wasn't too big or too small. It had small businesses and some larger buildings too. On the edge of town was a medium shopping mall with quite the cute selections. My dad turned to me and handed me a card._

_"This is your shopping card. It has about four-hundred dollars on it to spend per month. But, I really doubt you will spend that much unless you throwing a party of some kind." He explained. "Have fun and meet me here at five thirty."_

_My plan was I was going to upgrade Brian wardrobe a bit. I was so excited about what he was going to think about it! I picked out clothes that I thought was his size and I went shopping a bit too._

_"Hello, you must be new to Getzville." said a young girl with neon pink skinny's, a pink tee, pink sash, and a pink tutu._

_"Yeah I am. You are?" I asked._

_"My name is Spirit, you are?"_

_"My name is Elizabeth."_

_"So where do you live?"_

_"I live in Black Manor."_

_"What? That haunted mansion? You know I heard that a young lord in the 1700's-_

_"Um, 1800's"_

_"What?"_

_"He killed himself in 1803"_

_"Um, okay. Anyway I have always heard that in the red room he paces there all night and day."_

_"I live in the red room never heard a ghost pacing there before." Not really a lie._

_"Okay, well anyway, you have to come to my sixteenth birthday party! It would be awesome to have someone from Black Manor over!"_

_"Um, sure." What would it hurt?_

_"Good let me get your invite!" She said opening a bright pink bag and digging through it. After a bit, she gave me a pink invite. Wow, this girl loved pink. "Well got to get going! I'm getting pink highlights put into my hair for the party this Friday!" Maybe she liked pink a little too much…_

_As soon as I got home I ran into my room and threw the bags on the bed._

_"Brian!" I whispered. Some arms grabbed me from behind. I stilled, a bit scared_

_"Yes my love?" OMG, he keeps scaring the crap out of me!_

_"Stop doing that!" I yell at him._

_"Doing what?"_

_"Sneaking up on me like that, gosh!"_

_"Sorry." He said sheepishly, dropping his arms._

_"Well I brought you home something."_

_"You didn't need to get me anything."_

_"Well I did." He walked over to me defeated. "What do you think?" I pulled out a tee. _

_"I'm not sure." He sighed._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I have never tried any of the new fashions." _

_"I am sure you would even look great in a clown suit."_

_"You sure about that, I'm not."_

_"Please, try on the clothes for me."_

_"Ok I will." He took off his petticoat and pulled on the tight white tee. He looked sexy in it. He looked in the mirror and spun around. _

_"Hey you look great!"_

_"You do have style."_

_"I have more." I pulled out pants, tees and a pair of black skating shoes._

_"They look nice, thanks a lot." he looks at me and gives me a kiss. "But I don't have anything to give to you. Usually the guy gives the gifts." He says glumly._

_"Just keep those kisses coming and I will be fine."_

_"Good deal then." He dressed into an outfit of the white tee, jeans, and the shoes._

_"Pretty nice," He said gesturing to his outfit, "I could get used to this."_

_"Pretty nice, I say with those clothes you could cause girls to pass out." _

_"You're over exaggerating." _

_"No I'm not but, no one else can have you but me." I say leaning over and kissing him._

_"My love, I don't want to have anyone but you." He looks over at the unopened bags. "What's in those, more clothes, tell me you at least bought you some stuff."_

_"Yeah, I'm going to a girl named Spirit party on Thursday and I bought a dress and some other things." I pull out two dresses, a light blue one with straps and a flowing bottom, and a short green nightgown. _

_"Are you wearing the blue one to the party?"_

_"Yes and the green one is a nightgown I liked."_

_"That's a nightgown?"_

_"Yeah, and I liked it."_

_"I like it too, it's a bit erotic."_

_"What, no it does not!"_

_"I think you should put it on, I will be the judge of that."_

_"Mister you're going to have to wait for at least tonight when I try it on!" He smiles and then looks down at his feet._

_"I won't be here tonight; I have to go to the graveyard for a meeting."_

_"Ghosts, have meetings?"_

_"We didn't always. Ever since Countess Francesca haunted and killed her husband, we have meetings."_

_"What is it about?"_

_"You moving in, they heard from Lilly she saw you getting out of the car with a glum look on your face."_

_"Why me, I'm not that important"_

_"You're important!"_

_"Okay, just answer."_

_"They document everyone that moves in."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah it's stupid, and they have a bunch of rules."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I'm breaking one right now."_

_"What's that?"_

_"No having relationships with humans."_

_"I don't want you to get in trouble!"_

_"What are they going to do? Kill me, I'm already dead." I bit my lip and looked at the ground. Why does he keep doing that! Keeps reminding me that he is dead, I'm alive and we don't really have a future. "Well I have to get going." He grabs my chin and then lifts my face for a quick kiss._

_I dreamed that I was walking across the garden. The moon was full and high, all the plants around me lifeless and wilted. _

_"Brian, where are you?" I called. No answer but the wind and the rustle of dead trees. "Hello is anyone out here?" The wind only blew harder, making me cold. I was wearing my long white nightgown, it flew up and I had to push it down._

_ "Help us" the wind seemed to call._

_"Is someone out there?"_

_"HELP US!" I spun around to find dead children, with blood running down their faces and their eyes hollow. "Brian!" I screamed and ran, running across rocks that cut my feet and branches that snatched. I tripped and fell face first and everything went dark._

_Brian:_

_I walked into the graveyard, me being one of the older ghosts of this place had I seat in the front. The leader of the group was Verne, he was from the medieval age, and he had a long beard and a robe on._

_"Brian-," He squints at me, "What are you wearing?"_

_"Oh some new clothes I got, it is quite comfortable."_

_"Ok… have a seat, then." He says frowning. "We now call this meeting please be seated as we call roll." We sat on top of our graves, and waited as they called each name. _

_"Okay, now we have the issue of a new citizen that has moved in, her name from a resource is Elizabeth Carrolton. She is Samuel's daughter and has moved into Black Manor. Does anyone object or have anything to add?" He waited a few minutes and then went on. "Since she is part of Brian's household now, Brian is in charge of watching them and keeping them safe from demons, etc., any objections to this Brian?"_

_"No."_

_"Good." God if I could fall asleep I would right now. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore him. Then I heard my name being called, I jumped up. Elizabeth! "Brian? Where are you going?" _

_"I have to go, someone needs my help!" I yelled and ran._

_ In the yard I found her, lying on the ground. I looked over. A demon was going to attack her. It had blood red eyes, dark claws, huge fangs, and a sadistic grin. I jumped and tacked the demon, making it fall to the ground surprised. It was a young demon I could tell, it was surprised to be hit by something._

_"Get off of me you ghost!" It yelled and carved it claws across my skin. I built up energy in my hands to at least send it to hell injured for a while. It shrieked and thrashed as I burned into its core, then it turned into smoke. _

_I scrambled up and went over to Elizabeth, picking her up I saw that her head was bleeding. Imprudent demon, I thought. I walked away even with the gazes of the other ghosts. _

_Once in the house I placed her on the bed. I ripped my shirt and wrapped her head with it. "Oh sweet Elizabeth, my love, why did it wish to hurt you?" I whispered. I lay with her all night until she awoke. She yawned and looked around._

_"I knew it was only a dream." She sighed and then noticed her clothes. Hand covering her agape mouth she said, "It wasn't a dream was it Brian?"_

_"I'm afraid it wasn't my love."_

_"Oh my, what happened to all those children?" She said and started crying. I grabbed her and held her tight._

_"It was a demon that attacked you my love, the children don't exist."_

_"They don't?"_

_"Yes my love they don't, they were made up to scare you."_

_"Well it worked."_

_"Are you scared of dead children?"_

_"Yeah, I am."_

_"Well don't be, they have no regrets. They die naturally or unnaturally, but they forgive and move on"_

_"Why didn't you move on?" she said sniffling._

_"Because, I-I" I didn't really remember that. I don't think I had a reason. "I don't know…"_

_"What? You don't know why you stayed on earth?"_

_"No I don't. I guess because I wanted to haunt my parents." The only thing I could think of at the time._

_"I guess you had the right."_

_"Besides I'm not welcome in heaven, only hell." She looked down. She glances back at me and he eyes widen._

_"Brian you're arm!" She yells. I look over at my arm. It was torn but not bleeding. Well, I can't really bleed anyway._

_"What about it?"_

_"Well, first of all there is this giant hole, maybe!" She yelled sarcastically._

_ "It will l be fine in the morning. Do you want me to cover it?"_

_"Here let me fix it." She grabs my already torn shirt and rips it more. She then wraps my arm tightly with it. "Much better I would say."_

_"Okay get some more sleep okay?"_

_"Okay." She says and snuggles down into my side._

_Chapter three:_

_Liz:_

_I awoke to the soft stroking of my hair and the sound of humming. Yawning I looked at the clock it said 9:30 am. Oh no the party is in an hour! Jumping out of bed and surprising Brian, I sprinted to the bathroom and grabbed the bag on my dresser containing my dress._

_"What's the haste?" I heard Brian ask._

_"I have a party to go to in an hour."_

_"I can't have you go through."_

_"Why not, I can conceal the cut."_

_"A demon was after you."_

_"So… I will be with a bunch of people."_

_"No."_

_"Awe, please?"_

_"No."_

_"Come on." I said while a sliding on the dress._

_"No."_

_"What can I say for you to let me go?" I grabbed my makeup bag and started putting on makeup._

_"Northing, I can't allow you to go without knowing what that thing wanted to do to you."_

_"You can come if you like."_

_"I can't, I have nothing to wear."_

_"Then you're out of luck." I said finished._

_"I will come anyway."_

_"Fine, but it is a ball." I said walking out of the bathroom._

_"I don't care."_

_"I do."_

_"I shall watch from a distance then if you don't want me to go."_

_"Then it is a yes that I can go!" He looked at me up and down._

_"Put a shawl on please, it's cold out." He sighed defeated._

_"You sound like my dad now." He said handing the green shawl I bought._

_Party:_

_I step into the room of the party, it wasn't pink like I thought it would be but it was set up in a teenager fashion. About fifty teens were packed in one room, drinking, eating, talking, texting, dancing to Ke$ha, and siting on the couches. I saw Spirit walk over to me._

_"Welcome, isn't this an awesome party!"_

_"Yeah, it's pretty cool." I looked at her, and then noticed she had pink eyes today. "Got contacts?"_

_"Yeah, they are cute huh?"_

_"Yeah, when did you get them?"_

_"At the store when I was getting my hair highlighted." She held out a drink, "I got you some punch."_

_"Thanks."_

_"You're welcome." She said skipping away. I starting drinking a bit and when I reached the bottom of the cup I wasn't feeling very well. I was nauseated and a bit dizzy. I saw Spirit walking towards me again with some food, and then she saw my face. "Oh my, do you need some fresh air? You don't look too good."_

_"Yeah, thanks. What was in that drink?" She shrugged._

_"Don't know some guys made the punch for me. It tasted fine to me though." She said helping me outside. Outside in the garden it just started getting worse, soon I couldn't stand and I slumped down in a chair. "Oh god, are you food poisoned?" I couldn't talk because of the pain. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw some guys walking towards us, Spirit was now sitting down her eyes glazed with pain._

_"Hmm, some girls wandered away from the party, looks like they're a bit drunk too." My vision was becoming a bit darkened and I then passed out, but not before I let out a whisper for help. "Brian where are you…"_

_Brian: _

_I watched her from outside, she was standing against the wall drinking from a cup and looking around. Turning my head around I saw some guys in the garden laughing and playing around. They were buzzed and pushing each other. I turned back to find Elizabeth gone. Shit. I had to find her and fast. Walking around to the garden to find a better view I found the guys now interested in something else._

_"Hmm, some girls wandered away from the party, looks like they're a bit drunk too." One with brown hair and a small scar said._

_"H-hey Josh d-do you think w-we should have some fun?" One stuttered, with bright orange hair and a fox like grin._

_"Yeah they're pretty enough. The red head is mine though,"_

_"Aww, come-on can't we share?" A red head!?_

_"Brian, help me please….." I heard someone on the ground whisper. Elizabeth! I jumped out of the bushes invisible._

_"Dylan, what was that!"_

_"I don't know but I'm going to cut it if it doesn't come out!" Dylan said pulling out a pocket knife. I roared deep in my chest and tackled the one named Dylan_

_"R-run, its g-going to e-eat us!" The one with the stuttering problem yelled. And they all abandoned their friend. I jumped off and he skittered away. Walking over to Elizabeth and her friend I noticed they were both out and breathing heavily. Picking up her friend first I put her by the door then ran back to get Elizabeth. Pinking her up she opened her eyes. _

_"Brian, I waited for you." She said whispering, and touching my face._

_"I wouldn't let them ever violate you." I put her in the car in the passage seat, and then got in to drive. _

_"Brian you look sexy." She said stroking my leg, her eyes were glassy. _

_"Darling, you're drugged."_

_"By your love, and you sexiness" She said trying kiss me. I pushed her back and buckled her in._

_"You can touch me all you want if you can get your seatbelt off." She reached over and tried without success. _

_"Hey, unfair, it keeps moving!" I made it to the house and got her from the back seat. I would love this right now if she wasn't drugged. _

_"Hey baby." she said putting her arms around me and kissing my neck. I was turned on but, I wouldn't take advantage of her. I got in the room and deposited her on the bed. "Wow this is a bit fast. I like it." She said crawling up on her knees. _

_"No. Go to bed Elizabeth."_

_"Come on I know you want to, you have ever since we met. Didn't you?"_

_"Go to bed or else I will make you go to bed."_

_"Aww, you're such a sourpuss Brian." She said getting up from her bed._

_"Elizabeth, go to bed now."_

_"Or else what, how will you make me go to bed?" I sighed, so she is going to make me do this? I locked the door and grabbed her. I then pushed her onto the bed and out of my pocket got some ropes. I then started tying her to the bed._

_"Oh. Being kinky?" _

_"No. I have tied you to the bed so you cannot leave." I said stuffing a piece of my clean shirt in her mouth. I then sat down on the couch across the room. "Goodnight Elizabeth, my love." _

_Liz:_

_I awoke bounded to my own bed, with a piece of a shirt stuffed in my mouth. Not just anyone's shirt. It was Brian's'. With a muffed yell I thrashed at my bonds. I am going to kill him!_

_"My love I am going to remove the bonds, let me explain please." He reached over and removed the shirt. _

_"Brian you have ten seconds to explain why the hell I was tied up!"_

_"Well you were drugged at the party. It was I think a date rape drug as I think you call it. Well anyway, I brought you home even with you trying desperately to get into my pants.' I blushed, "Then once you saw that I was not interested in trying to take advantage of you, you tried to leave. I then tied you to the bed and stuffed a shirt to keep you from screaming." _

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No need to apologize, that wasn't you. Don't worry about it. It is my job to protect the dwellers of this household."_

_"You don't have to, I mean can't you leave?"_

_"No I'm tied to this house, can't leave this town. My mistake though I killed myself." I was getting a bit curious about Brian's death. He talks as if it was his entire fault. He also doesn't seem to blame anyone for driving him to it. I am going to look for clues. I will start with the bathroom. _

_"I need to go to the bathroom Brian, excuse me please." I got up and went into there and looked around. I knew there wasn't going to be anything really left, I was sure they cleaned up. (Plus wouldn't be a bit gross to leave blood everywhere for over a hundred years?). Hmm, the ceiling is a bit high up and has no beams showing. The bath in here was different back then. No place to really hang yourself at in here. _

_I looked around everywhere, for some clues, yeah like I'm going to find things to a hundred year old closed case. Running my hand under a crack beneath the sink, I felt something nasty. Pulling my hand out- Yuck, I dust bunny covered in slime. _

_"Awe, this is really gross."_

_"Is everything okay in there?" I heard Brian yell._

_"Just fine Brian."_

_"Okay." I then grabbed the wash cloth hanging next to the sink and ran it along underneath. Dust, mostly. I shrugged and looked around a bit more. Then I saw it, a vent. Back then it was used to keep air flow in a building, but now it was used for nice air conditioning. Opening the crate I peered down, dark as pitch. Ugh, I grabbed a flashlight out of the sink drawl. Peering around, nothing then something caught my eye. It was something shiny, I reached down and (hoping it wasn't a rat or something) fished for it. Grabbing it I hauled up the small item._

_It was a ring. I gasped. It wasn't just anyone's ring… It was Brian's house ring. Oh My God. I covered my mouth and dropped the shining sliver ring. It rolled away, and then went under the sink. Realization hit me and I quickly recovered the ring. I looked at it. It was nice silver with a golden crest on it. The crest had a griffin on it screeching, with its wings flared for a fight. _

_"Are you alright Elizabeth?"_

_"Just fine Brian."_

_"Okay, but you have been in there in a while."_

_"Alright I'm coming out. Hold your horses." I got up and walked past him slipping the ring into my pocket. _

_"What was that?"_

_"What was what?"_

_"You slipped something into your pocket. I'm just a bit curious. Did you find something you don't wish to show me?" He, he, he, Got his attention good._

_"Oh I just found a weird ring in the bathroom really."_

_"What?"_

_"It looks like your family crest. What if I thought you were murdered?"_

_"But I told you, I killed myself."_

_"You know Sometimes in death and in the process of being brought back to life in the ER. People's thoughts on how the situations happened get jumbled. I met this boy once who thought that he fell down the stairs, but the parents and all his friends say that he was hit by a car."_

_"Elizabeth, I remember my death though."_

_"You said, 'How do I know I don't really remember.'"_

_"Fine, believe what you want."_

_"I will." And I guess this is our first fight._


End file.
